


The start of the next step

by onikyutie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, How Do I Tag, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onikyutie/pseuds/onikyutie
Summary: The Schweiden Adlers and MSBY Black Jackals meet for drinks— During the party, Sakusa seems to be fixtated on a certain blue haired setter; and Shoyo decided to lend a hand.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kageyama Tobio/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	The start of the next step

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite/fix of a fic i wrote for a wattpadd request a few months ago,, giving my best on writing fluff! I tried to put a lil bit of comedy too, hopefully it doesn't come across as trying too hard!

The room was crowded, and also noisy; full of overly excited –as sakusa would describe it— volleyball players in their 20s chugging down beer after beer. Red faces, uncontrolled laughter, and incoherent chatting – a typical occurrence you'd witness in a drinking party. 

Unfortunately, it is also an occurrence Sakusa hated. He stayed in the corner of the room, glaring intensely at the stupid blonde that dragged him to the party despite his strong resistance. 

“Omi-omi, stop glaaaring at me and enjoy theees moooomeeenttds!! it's not eveeryday we get to hangg out with these stupidz eagleezz!!” The stupid blonde whined. He definitely had way too much to drink. Sakusa was not excited to amuse the idea of carrying him on the way back to the dorms later. 

“whadya sayy?? Stupid eaglez my asz! We're coool!! at least we aint some lame ass dog fox hybridh!” an attempt of a comeback was made by the white haired wing spiker, Hoshiumi. 

“we are jacklas ya foollz! ya hear? jackals! wayyy cooler than a white burd!!”

“Haaa? u wanna go, blondie??”

“Hoshiumi, stop that. we are here to hang out, not to...”

thud.

ushijima was out cold. 

Sakusa was mildly amused that the ever so stoic, so calm, so cool-headed wakatoshi would actually pass out drunk. 

He watched as the other members attempt to stop the two males fighting on top of the tables, their ruckus sending food and drinks flying everywhere. That amused him too; maybe the party wasn't so bad afterall. Moreover... 

In the corner across from him, sat Kageyama Tobio, the genius setter that he knew since highschool. 

Sakusa would never admit it—loudly at least—, but he had always had a little crush on this blueberry haired boy from long ago; his handsome face, cold yet aloof demeanor, serious skills in volleyball-- and a fit bod to top it all off. 

Definitely Sakusa's type, and he gets even more attractive now that he's older. Is that even possible?! Well apparently, it is. 

“Omi-san, what are you staring so intensely at Kageyama for? Are you trying to pick a fight with him? I'd say go a bit closer then, you're a bit too far for him to notice.”

A certain tangerine teammate of his suggested out of nowhere, startling Sakusa enough to almost drop the glass he was holding. 

“No...uh no, that's not what I was doing. Don't sweat it Shoyo.”

“Hmm...” Despite Sakusa's barely readable reaction, Hinata knew Sakusa long enough to tell what was going on. He giggled while wiggling his eyebrows up and down like an old man. 

“What?” Sakusa asked, feeling a bit nervous. He knows Hinata can be very bold and unpredictable at times but—

" Oi, Kageyama! c’mere! " 

Oh, shit.

" Wait, Shoyo no— " 

" Ha? what is it boke? " 

Too late. Kageyama had already made his way towards where Sakusa and Hinata is. Sakusa likes Hinata and treats him like a little brother, but he's going to have to kill Hinata later. 

“Omi - san wants to chat with you!”

“Wait- n-“ Sakusa stumbled on his words; he's not sure what he was supposed to do; social interaction was never his forte.

Giving Sakusa a hard slap on the shoulder, the small middle blocker left the two together to ‘chat’; which probably means he’s going to report everything to the drunk as fuck Bokuto. 

“Oh, okay sure. What is it, Sakusa-san?”

Sakusa panicked. He didn't know what to say; all his past conversations with Kageyama was either about volleyball, or just simple regards when they meet coincidentally. 

" Uh uhm...How is Wakatoshi? " was all he could come up with. 

Truthfully, Sakusa had a subconcious thought of using this opportunity to get Kageyama's number and maybe ask him out on a date; but how could he do something as embarassing as that out of nowhere? 

“Huh? oh, well, he's fine...though you should ask the person himself.” Kageyama turned to point at Ushijima who's head is currently laying on the table. “Uh, when he's sober.” He added. 

“Well yeah...I guess. How many drinks did he have?”

“A few shots I'd say. Waka-san is a lightweight, believe it or not.”

“Oh. You sure do know a lot about him.”

“He's my teammate and someone I knew since highschool, afterall. Now that I think about it, I knew most of the people here since highschool. You too, Sakusa-san.” The setter gave a light chuckle as he took a sip of the drink he’s holding. Holy, how can someone be so hot and adorable at the same time?

Nonetheless, the situation became very awkward—for Sakusa, at least. Kageyama didn't look bothered, and continued to take little sips of his drink. 

Sakusa did the only somewhat logical thing he can think of: turning to Hinata that was now sitting with Bokuto, desperate for help. The tangerine mouthed a few words, something along the lines of ‘Ask him out!’ while Bokuto gave a thumbs down for encouragement. (He really gave a thumbs down; he was that drunk.) 

Not a surprise, but that didn't help at all. 

“Sakusa-san? are you okay? you look constipated.” Kageyama asked, placing a hand on Sakusa's shoulder. He's as blunt as ever. “Do you need the toilet?”

“Uhm, I'm fine Kageyama. But uh, uhm are you—“

“Hm?”

“Are you free on sa—“

Before Sakusa could even finish, Atsumu and Hoshiumi had to barge in their conversation. Very loudly at that. 

“HEEEEY Omi-omi are ya flirtinn?? are ya finally makin a move on tobio-kun??”

“Kaaaaageeeyaaamaaa don't accept Sakusa's invites ok?? he would be a horrible boyfriend lolol but diidja know that he had a crush on you liiike since you gauys first met? Like like a veryyy big crush youknowww? Me, Atsumu and Komori had to spend hooouuuurs listening to him rant about you on’ and on’! ”

“True thatt!! Omi-omi told me that one time in camp that ya were soooo fricking cutee! He said the way you slightly bowed your head or sumthin when you made a mistake was adorbss.”

“OI! Shut up!” Sakusa swore that he'll kill—no, slaughther—both Atsumu and Hoshiumi later, but right now he had to somehow stop their rambling first. 

“Is that true Sakusa-san?” Kageyama asked, eyes for some reason sparkly, his words ringing in Sakusa's ear; he wondered if this is the end of the line for him. 

“Ah— well, uhm.”

Sakusa took deep breaths, and decided to just fuck it— he can't get out of this one and if he was going to be rejected, he might as well get rejected after he confessed by himself. 

“Yeah it's true. Would you like to catch a movie with me this Saturday? It's on me.” he blurted out. 

Kageyama went silent, and so did the rest of the room, but Sakusa saw that the younger had a tint of red on the tip of his ears. 

He gained a bit of courage seeing Kageyama slightly blushing. 

“Kageyama Tobio, I'm asking you out on a date, is your answer ye—“

“YES” The setter yelled. He quickly grabbed his mouth and mumbled a cute little ‘sorry’. 

“So you'll go on a d-date with me? Really?” Sakusa was baffled. No, beyond baffled. He was expecting the bluenette infront of him to give a cold ‘no thankyou sorry I have personal volleyball practice that day.’ It's very possible knowing how obessed Kageyama is with volleyball, and he once overheard him use that line when some random dude was trying to score a date with the genius. 

“Omi-san, don't be sooo surpriseeed.” Hinata said from the other side of the room. “You're not the only one who fell in love at first sight you know? I wouldn't have done what I did if I didn't know how he felt about you too.” Hinata teased, while pointing at the red faced setter. 

“OI BOKE! Don't say that!”

“After meeting you for the first time in highschool, he spent a good chunk of my time just talking and talking about how perfect you are. My ears hurt!” Hinata covered his ears in mockery.

“That was a long time ago! Shut up Hinata!”

“But it's still true isn't it? You've always wanted to get closer to him. Always asking me for pictureees of him.” He teased again. Sakusa sometimes catched Hinata taking some sudden shots of him; he figured it was for Hhinata’s twitter page or something, he can’t make sure since he didn’t have one— but he just found out the real reason. 

“Ugh, seriously, zip it!” 

Sakusa gave a light chuckle and grabbed the younger out of the room. They needed a little alone time to talk about how to go about dating— or whatever was to come from here. 

They can still lightly hear the commotion from the other room, but it was muddled with the nervous beating of their hearts, as they held hands and walked through the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this lil sakukage since the ship needs some love ♡ kudos very appreciated!


End file.
